The Bond Between Broken Men
by Raphi-girl
Summary: Sam sighed sadly and tried to stick Dean with the needle as gently as he could. His brother was in there somewhere and he didn't want to hurt him. Even if his black-eyed brother wanted him to die.
1. Hour 1

Hour 1

The Blade might be gone, but his brother is still blood thirsty. It's kind of scary, seeing his brother's eyes flash black as he jerks in the cuffs and chains.

He'd gotten loose once, chased him around the Bunker with an ax. Hence, the extra magic'ed truck chains and padlocks only a human could unlock. Taking a moment to star in the real life edition of "The Shining" had set him back for weeks.

Sam picked up the first vial of blood and stepped toward Dean, murmuring softly, "I'm just trying to help you, Dean..."

"I don't need your fuckin' help, Sam!" Dean snarled, eyes flashing black as he barred his teeth, "And the moment I get outta these fuckin' chains, I'm gonna gut you like a stuck pig and feast on your broken and rotten entrails!"

Sam sighed sadly and tried to stick Dean with the needle as gently as he could. His brother was in there somewhere and he didn't want to hurt him.

Even if his black-eyed brother wanted him to die.


	2. Hour 4

Hour 4

"This ain't gonna work, Sammy."

"It's going to, Dean." Sam mumbled somewhat gently as he pressed the plunger down, "I'll just keep doing it until I have you back."

The glare his brother shot would have killed a lesser man. Hell, with the powers at his control, it probably would have made Sam spontaneously combust. He never thought he'd willingly find Crowley useful again.

Of course, he never thought the angel radio wire-tapping headgear the asshole had used on Samandriel would work on his demon brother either.

Sam watched Dean watch him with eyes, green this time, so filled with hate, it made Sam want to cry. He'd fucked up so much, had hurt him so much, and Dean had forgiven it for him all.

Running to Stanford, letting Ruby corrupt him, freeing Lucifer and letting him use his body to beat Dean down, the RoboSam fiasco, not looking for him while he was in Purgatory.

Saying he didn't want to be brothers anymore...

In the resonating words of a great man: "Family don't end in blood."

Sam was going to fix this. Dean was his big brother and he would be human again, if Sam had to die to do it.


	3. Hour 6

Hour 6

"Hold on a little longer for me, big brother." Sam whispered as he slid the needle from his own arm, "Just a little longer."

Dean spat a glob of blood that managed to land on Sam's cheek, "Fuck you, Sam. It won't work. You know it won't. I'm not your average demon, you stupid, shit for brains."

Sam ignored the insults, though he couldn't help a small flinch. The crude names hurt, that was no lie, but they were a sign.

A good sign.

It was an old tell of Dean's, when he was tired of fighting. It never failed that when his brother was nearing the end of his rope, he would pull some horrible name calling, just so he could make Sam as miserable as he was.

Sam pressed the needle into Dean's neck, then smiled weakly, "I've still got a few tricks, Dean. M'not gonna give up on you. I need you to do the same."


	4. Hour 8

Hour 8

Dean hissed as the eighth vial of blood stabbed into his neck, "You're _**dead**_ to me, Sam. You should just blow your own brains out, for all the supposed _**good **_you're trying to do."

"_Exorcismus te, ominus immundus spiritus." _Sam panted, blood from his hemorrhaging nose and tears from his tired, burning eyes, mingling with the sweat on his face, "_Hanc animam redintegra, lustra! __**Lustra**__!_"

A swift cut of her brothers heart, then his own palm, pressing both wounds together and—

"_**NO!**_"

Eyes flickering from green to black to and back again, blood falling like tears, a cruel snarl on lips, dry and cracked―

An inarticulate scream of raw power erupted from the shackled man, forcing the pins in his head out, the whip of energy snapping something within Sam, then―

Nothing. 


	5. Completion

Completion

Eyes the color of fresh Granny Smith's fluttered open, watering in the harsh lighting. A weak groan came from his throat as tried to quell his flopping stomach and stop his tilting vision.

"...hell h'ppened t'me...?"

Taking a deep breath, wincing when he felt his ribs shift, Dean lifted his head and took in his surroundings. Horror filled his so-green eyes as they focused on one thing.

"...Sammy...?"

Dean swallowed back another groan as he shifted in the chair, moving the chains that felt like they had seared his skin at some point in time. There was an easy release somewhere, an easy open that Sam had said he could only use when he was human again.

A shaking hand found the switch, chains loosening, allowing Dean to simply fall out of the chair and crawl shakily to his fallen brother.

"Sammy?" Dean croaked wetly, reaching out to touch the too still man's shoulder.

Dean swallowed as he shook him, "Wake up, Sam. Got enough beauty sleep now, lil' brother."

Worry filled the emerald eyes as he pulled on Sam's other arm to roll him over. Limbs flopped uselessly as the tall man's head lolled over, dull hazel eyes seeming to stare blankly up at the wide, wet, green ones that stared down.

"Dude, s'not funny no more." Dean said thickly, lightly slapping the slack face, "Sammy...m'sorry, didn't mean all that stuff. Love you man. C'mon..."

He swiped at the tears on his cheeks and shook Sam again, rougher, more desperate this time, "Wake up, Sammy. I―I'll call Cas, little brother, I will. _Cas_! See? S'gonna tick him off that ya' slept through his visit."

Dean wiped at the blood marring his baby brother's face, "Cas...Hannah...some...somebody...please..."


End file.
